At The Beginning With You
by BloodSeer
Summary: Sophie one night gazes out at the stars and ponders the journey she shared with a certain selfcentered wizard. Little does she know he's doing the same thing. [HowlxSophie]


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, okay?**

**A/N: Quick one-shot songfic that came to mind when my little cousin made me watch Anastasia, the song is 'At the Beginning' it's a beautiful song. Anyway enjoy!**

**At The Beginning With You **

**Story Written By – Nicola Ann-Marie Lynn**

* * *

**We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**

Sophie stood on the balcony; her eyes closed a small smile plastered on her face as she recounted the events of her journey with Howl and everyone. 'Good times…' She was so engrossed with her thoughts she didn't hear someone walk through the balcony door.

**No one told me, I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start**

Howl smiled at the back of his ex-cleaning lady, he took one step forward and she didn't move. 'Hmm…she must be thinking…' Smiling Howl stood still crossing his arms over his chest a smile on his face, he wizard chuckled to himself as he too thought back to the times when he had first met this woman in front of him, the woman that was his downfall and savior at the same time, if only someone had warned him about her; but then that would have spoiled the surprise he had felt on many occasions. Laughing to himself again he took another step forward.

**And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you**

Sophie gave a small shriek when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind pulling her towards someone's chest, the laughed and she blushed pink before scowling. "Howl…that's not funny…" The wizard laughed again. "But it was…" Sophie rolled her eyes at his simple statement.

**We were strangers, on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you**

Howl smiled and rested his chin on the top of Sophie's head, looking down he could see she had her eyes closed, then wizards arms tightened around the girl. "Sophie…" He inquired quietly. "Hmm…yes Howl?" She said opening her eyes. "Do you ever think about the future?" He saw her smile. "Of course, all the time…what about you?" The wizard shrugged. "Sometimes…but when I do it scares me…"

**And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you**

Sophie smiled and took on of Howl's hands in her own. "Don't worry…it'll be fine…" Howl looked down at her as she rubbed on of his hands between two of her's. "Promise?" He said quite childishly Sophie laughed and nodded. "Yes…with all my heart…" Howl smiled widely and pulled her back into the position they had been in before.

**Knew there was somebody somewhere  
I need love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing is going to tear us apart**

Howl smiled and ducked his head down brushing his lips against Sophie's neck Sophie blushed as he began to lightly trail kisses up and down her neck. "Thankyou…" He whispered. Sophie blinked. "For what?" "For everything…" He replied quietly, they both looked up at the night sky.

**And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you**

"So Sophie…is this the end?" Howl asked the girl in his arms she looked up and smiled. "No this is just the beginning…" Howl smiled and kissed her forehead before they both continued gazing at the stars.

**Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep goin' on  
**

**Starting out on a journey **

Life is a road and I want to keep goin  
Love is a river I want to keep flowin  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning  
With you

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked! R 'n' R please! Anyway. Now I'm off to start typing my 'Beauty & the Beast' Howl's Moving Castle version.**

**Later gators,**

**Nicola**


End file.
